The Dreamer Will Always Dream
by Kirsty-xXx
Summary: We've all had one of those days when we are sat at school with our minds running off into anything else but the lesson in front of us but what if you got a chance to leave? Would you take a short vacation into the world of dreams if you were able?
1. Chapter 1

**I have been visiting fan fiction for a while now but this is the first I have ever written. Thankful for any readers and comments really wanted. Thank you **

* * *

><p>The Dreamer Will Always Dream<p>

There I stood in this perfect world that no normal person's dreams could ever bring you to as it was that, well, perfect.

My feet where carelessly strolling over the perfectly green grass, which covered my surroundings for what seemed like miles from where I stood as that seemed to be what the entire world was just perfect fields of green.

There was no danger in sight. No marches of the silver men. Nor no flying lasers of the unusual shaped tin creatures that evaded the skies in swarms. It was just me, alone, in that world of perfect peace.

The sky that towered above me sat as if a painting on an artist's canvas as it was that perfect with every colour sitting in their place on stage perfectly as if waiting for their time to shine. The sky screened nearly every colour of the rainbow. It was perfect.

At the bottom was the perfectly soft shade of blue which sat on the horizon so patiently. The blue then faded to yellow creating the brightness of a perfect light which was neither too dark nor too bright so I was able to see the view perfectly. The yellow then transformed to become pink then to purple creating just the perfect scene.

Everything was just perfect making it the perfect dream.

Ok, it was a dream as I sat on one of the cheap extremely uncomfortable grey chairs that covered the floor of Mr Brown's maths lesson. What? I wasn't really going to be able to stay conscious in his two hours lesson. No normal person could, well, apart from the group of geeks who sat at the front of the class scribbling sums quicker than their minds could work, but didn't that prove my point that no normal person could.

I looked up from my wooden desk that was covered in the usual high school doodles of the previous students to see through sleepy vision, my maths teacher Mr Brown who was still slowly stumbling out verbal maths problems while sketching strange symbols onto the white board that sat at the front of the dark class room.

Mr Brown wore his usual face of pig; with his two sharp twitching pink ears, his screwed up face, his small black marbled eyes and largest of all his snout which grunted with his every action. He was dressed in strange clothes for teacher as he was dressed in burnt red coloured overalls that hung baggy off his body. His clothes seemed to belong on some type of builder not a teacher as they where dusted with dirt making anyone think he had been doing manual labour not just rambling on to a class filled of deep in sleep children.

Ok, that isn't Mr Brown as he has a larger snout.

Looking round at the class of thirty, there were many others who were not willing to surrender to cries of maths as they seemed to be doing everything but maths. There were few scattered across the room that could do nothing but have the heads rested upon the high tables with their eyes glued shut. There were the obvious group of girls whose brains wouldn't allow them to do maths because of a medical condition of Nobrainalitis so could do nothing else but discuss the colour of their new eye makeup which was the same as the one before. Everyone else did everything else such as; listening to music, contributing to the art of the table, well you probably know the scene. They were doing everything but maths.

Anyway, we all seemed to get away with our crimes because of lack of discipline with the teacher. I think in this class you could literally get away with murder.

After realising nothing worthwhile was going to be happening in the class and there was still an hour and fifty-six minutes left of a two hour lesson, I decided to drift back to my perfect Dream World that I loved so much as it had saved me from many tricky of occasions.

My body became that relaxed that it again relied fully on the surface of the wooden table to leave my unconscious body on the chair I was given at the back of the room, hidden in the corner. My arms curled up to my head allowing my left cheek to be rested on the crack of my arm on the flesh to side of my elbow providing me with a not bad for confute pillow. My eyes surrendered to the darkness as they gently closed to be glued shut.

With the closing of my eyes of blue came the creation of my Dream World which formed to be different each time saving me from never becoming bored of these crazy dreams.

In this Dream World I found myself treading across a metal flooring which caused mild tapping noises as my soft based trainers tracked across the bumps in the floor. I imagined the pain the noise would have caused if I had been wearing heels for that dream but then again, that does seem stupid as I was definitely not the type of girl to be wearing heels. It just wasn't me.

The room I found myself in was strange in way the walls curved in wards making the room a dome shape which was unusual. It seemed to be made from metal plates that were covered in lined up circular shaped panels creating a futuristic look but the metal also seemed quite old as it was a light bronze making it look as if rusted.

In the centre of the mysterious mechanical room was a strange circular control panel which was covered in random buttons and pulley and twisty things that I was very tempted in touching. From the strange control panel burnt a blue bright light which seemed to make it look as if the machine was alive which obviously sounded unusual but I spouse still not impossible. From the top of the control panel there was a clear glass tube which inside had weird moving stuff which just seemed to be as if the beat of the breathing of the machine.

Next to the machine sat two chairs that looked as if they had been pulled out of a car or something as they still had a seat belt attached to them. It just seemed a strange place for them to be. This made me think that maybe the machine was used for transport like an alien spaceship or something. Whatever it was, it was pretty cool.

Well this was different. After years of travelling through many different Dream Worlds this one was definitely different to anything else I had ever seen. I had been to many different places but this was completely new to me.

"Where am I?" I found myself asking but to who? No one was there. There never was any one there ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for anyone who has read it. Comments welcome, thank you x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankful for any readers and comments really wanted. Thank you x**

The Dreamer Will Always Dream

"Where am I?" I found myself asking but to who? No one was there. There never was anyone there, ever.

"You're in the Tardis" came the very surprising comment of the voice that obviously belonged to a man. With the voice came the sudden appearance of a man with spiky brown hair who stood wearing a suit with a tie but was wearing sneakers which created a very mixed look but it surprisingly worked.

The most surprising and very strange thing about this man was not what he was wearing but that he was in my Dream Land. No one had ever been in my Dream Land. Never had I ever experienced anyone been in my Dream Land. It was always just me. No one else!

So how did he get in my Dream Land?

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?" I asked. This was one of the many questions I could have chosen to have asked because many ran through my mind but this one did seem to have worked fine. "I'm not here" he replied as if it was simple. To me this was not simple as it didn't make sense. How was he not here? Plus where was here? What's a Tardis?

"But neither are you, are you?" he continued making my mind even more confused as this didn't make much sense but at the same time I spouse it did as I wasn't here, wherever here was as I was in Mr Brown's maths class. "OK" I said showing him I was making some sense of this very strange moment.

"What do you want?" I asked thinking it was an obvious question to ask.

"I need your help. Just speak to Jack. He should help but I'm really sorry about him" the strange man explained making even less sense then before. Who was Jack? And what was I a spouse to do? The man also seemed as if in a hurry so his words rushed out too quick for me to even comment.

"Oh, and take this" he said slowly stepping forward making me feel conscious but I wanted to find out what he was giving me. I also tried to reinsure myself with the idea this was a dream, I couldn't really get hurt in a dream. If it got too bad, I could just open my eyes. When he was close enough he placed his item in my left hand but he again began talking dragging my mind from looking at the object.

"It will help. Just leave Jack to explain" he said before just vanishing completely so where he once stood became just air and an empty space in the weird place the man called the Tardis. "Who's Jack?" I asked aloud. I had realised I was now just shouting at air but I was hoping he would still come back as I had no idea what on earth he meant.

I then woke up returning myself back to the safety of Mr Brown's boring maths class with the only evidence of my meeting with the strange man been this weird tool.

The strange tool was like a screwdriver but this one seemed more mechanical as it was all made from metal with the case of a blue light at the tip. The strange silver tool also had a few small buttons on it which provide it wasn't a usual screwdriver. So what was it?

Looking up from my hand where the strange item sat, I looked over at the far wall seeing that the clock said I still had an hour and fifty minuets of the lesson left. I spouse that was the thing with my dreams, time just seemed to stop as that conversation seemed to go on a lot longer then the time I had wasted.

The stopping of time caused my mind to surrender to staying inside the lesson so I placed the strange item into my rucksack, then turned my head to look over at the whiteboard where Mr Brown still stood scribbling sums and strange diagrams that I never understood. I might me surrendering to the idea of been in his lesson but I couldn't completely surrender my soul to actually doing maths so I turned to the back of my maths book and began to again contribute to the doodles that covered the back page.

Whist I was shading in one of the pictures that I had done the previous lesson, came the noise of the classroom door opening which as usual caused every attention of every student to look up from their desks or whatever they where doing, looking for something more exciting then what they where doing. "Can I speak to Lila, please" asked the man that now stood in front of the class. This man I really didn't recognize and he definitely didn't seem to be a teacher as he wore clothes that seemed to be more suited to a captain in some past time as he wore a long coat.

With the request from the man came the turns of heads of all the students in the class as their eyes' turned to look at me as they cried the famous cry of "Ohhhhh!" like I was in trouble. Knowing my history that may have even been the case.

Oh, I probably should have said my names Lila, sorry. Hi.

With the constant stares of all the students, I chucked my belongs from the desk and into my bag, before heading through the crowd of stares making my way to the front of the class and out the door with the strange man.

"Hello Lila, how's it going? Maths seemed to be going great" he said as we stood outside the now closed door of the gloomy maths room. With his comment he seemed to say his words quite playful as with the last part he even put up his two thumbs.

"Ok, how do you know my name?" I asked going straight to the point as this was stupid. He didn't look like he belonged in this time, so he definitely didn't look like he belonged in this school. Why was he here? Why did he want me? How did he know me?

"I've got your school records" the new strange man replied as if it was something he got easily. Knowing that school, they probably did just give it out to anyone that asked. "An _A _in both English and Art but you got a _D _in Maths" he said reading the information from the folder that sat in his hands in front of him. "Maths bores me" I pointed out snatching my school report out of his hands. What? It was my report. It's none of his business. "Gotta' love maths, all those numbers" he said as if he was one of the staff members in the campsite holiday things where the people all just seemed, well high."What about algebra?" I asked confidently knowing he wouldn't understand that. "Ok, you have me, completely lost there. Who put letters into maths and when is that ever needed?" That was exactly my point but apparently comments like this just count as trouble making.

"So you're Jack then?" I wondered as one strange man showing up after another says another is coming, it didn't seem to me just a coincident to me. "The one, the only" was the very cheesy comment the man gave in reply which was just weird.

"_She's fifteen_" came the voice of the other strange man but looking around there was no one else present. I guessed this was something I only heard as Jack didn't even seem to twitch with the moment. Thinking it was just me going crazy. I decided not to mention it.

"What do you want?" I asked bored of my mind been confused so just thought I'd skip through the rest of the parts where I'm clueless. "We need the help of the Dreamer".

"What's a dreamer?" I wondered with again many more questions.

"The Dreamer" he corrected as if there was a difference. "The Dreamer is you. You know your dreams that you have when you're bored and time just stops for you. Well, that's what been The Dreamer allows to happen".

"That's just stupid" I said which was correct. My weird dreams where caused by my over active imagination. The time stop was just time been slow and my mind been to fast for it. It's like one of those days when you do nothing so it seems to last forever. It was just that, nothing more. I was nothing special. There was no such thing as The Dreamer or whatever he wants to call it. This man was obviously just crazy.

"If you don't believe me, why follow me?" he asked which caused me to look round at my surroundings which I had just become completely oblivious to. I was now in the library. To be truthful, I didn't even know the school had a library and by the sight of the library neither did the school as everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs sprung from ever corner.

"Well, it beats double maths" I said looking back at the man who now just smiled back at me.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for anyone who has read it. Comments welcome, thank you x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankful for any readers and comments really wanted. Please comment, it will be REALLY nice to hear what you have to say about my work. Means allot, thank you x**

The Dreamer Will Always Dream

"Where are we?" Jack cried as he rushed up onto his feet after been slammed down on the floor. Turns out when you hitchhike onto someone's dreams the power behind the dream doesn't wish to make your ride easier. Jack was forced onto the ground like some unwanted piece of rubbish where I was gentle placed stood up watching over the scene in front of me. "I don't know" I said in the usual teenage mutter as I shrugged my shoulders.

Looking over at Jack after he had struggled his way up from the floor, I saw that he was covered in some strange light brown coloured liquid. "You've got a bit of stuff" I pointed out as I showing the areas that he was covered by pointing at the parts on me. Though I did believe him to be very strange, his next move did still confuse me as he placed his finger across the weird liquid on him then placed his finger in his mouth. This just seemed gross to me and this was shown on my face as it curled up showing that I was disturbed by his action. "Yum! Chocolate" he said with a smile.

My eyes wondered across the scene to see that the whole world in my new Dream Land was covered in the stuff. My problem with the ice-cream Dream Land was that it was made from only chocolate.

"If you where hungry, you should have just said. We would have gotten something before we left" Jack said scooping up some more ice-cream but this time off the floor not of his clothes.

"I don't decide where to go," I said stating the obvious. "If I did, we wouldn't be here. I hate chocolate ice-cream". With this comment, I heard the ice-cream slush from his hands then hit the pile of ice-cream below. I then looked up from the ice-cream floor to see Jack staring at me with a shocked face as his jaw dropped so it practically sat in the ice-cream below. "What?" I wondered as he had stared at me shocked for too long to count as normal. "You're not like a normal kid. By now a normal kid would have stuffed their cheeks with enough to last them till winter".

"I'm not a hamster" I pointed out.

My eyes wondered down to the ice-cream covered surface to see that my once clean shoes where now covered in chocolate slush. "Nice" I said sarcastically as I shacked my shoe on my foot trying to flick away the dirt. "It's on my shoe. Can we go now?" I asked with my only reply been a nod.

With the nod, I opened my eyes in the really word causing us to return back to the grotty room of the school. The library might have been dirty but at least the floor weren't covered in sticky chocolate.

Looking across to Jack, he was now no longer covered in chocolate but after looking down at my shoes, they still were. "How come you're no longer covered in chocolate but my shoes are?" I asked showing I was annoyed as I continued to kick off the chocolate. "Miss Hart is going to kill me" I muttered with the words basically falling out my mind as I was just thinking aloud.

Miss Hart, by the way, was the one who paid for the shoes. She said they where a gift and I should look after them as she's old so teaches constantly that you should care for your possessions. Like I've got many of them left. I spouse that did prove her point that I should look after my belongings but it's not like it was my fault the house got caught in the shot of the flying metal creatures that covered the skies in swarms.

"Maybe, it's like when someone you know is in your dreams and the next day there not affected by the dream but you are. Make sense?" he explained which didn't help. Though I spouse I was lucky he ignored my comment about Miss Hart. I shuck my head with face expression that shown clearly he had confused me. "Didn't to me either but basically your effected by what happens in the dream but I'm not, ok?" Again this didn't really make sense but I weren't allowing him the pleasure of confusing my mind anymore so I just nodded with a small and fake smile.

"Any way you can control where we go with your dreams, you've just go to concentrate" he said as if it was simply. I'd liked to see him be the one with the really strange dreams. "Maybe it would help if you gave me more than 'go to where my friend is'. Who is your 'friend' anyway?" I asked as all of his information he willing gave me was useless. "That guy who was in your dreams, but that's all your getting" he answered which was basically even more useless.

So I was a spouse to basically tell my mind to find some strange man whose friends with Jack who wears a suit and a pair of sneaker. It was practically rocket science and I even had an _A _in science too.

With a heavy sigh, I again closed my eyes causing me to again drift to my Dream Land and caused Jack to hit to the now solid floor. He also hit into a large muddy puddle but who cares because his clothes would soon be dry anyway. "Little warning next time, please" Jack said seeming annoyed as he stood up from the puddle soaking wet so he began to shake as if a dog trying to shake off the water droplets. "Don't worry you'll dry when I wake up" I pointed out, obviously not sounding envious by the fact he'd be cleared from the rubbish he was covered in but I was stuck with chocolate on my shoes. "If it's about the shoes, I'll get some more when this is over" he said but by then the moment of the shoes had passed as now my mind had drifted elsewhere.

My eyes drifted across my surroundings looking around at the now quiet London street which in reality would be packed with the rush of many people going through their day as if a normal day. In my mind I could almost see the rushing of people as the scattered across the pavement and crossing roads rushing to get to work and other places of importance. It was a scene I use to see regularly across this street.

My vision the explored to look up, to see the house that now once again stood in front of me. The small in width but tall in height house again stood wearing its sweet little blue door which created a welcoming feeling to me. I stepped up the few stone grey steps that sat at the feet of the building then opened the door causing the smell of home to again fill my mind.

"Lila" Jack called out to me as he rushed to follow me into the house but my vision didn't turn and I didn't really give a reply.

My view and mind stayed focused on the rooms in front of me as I thought they were lost. I continued to step on until I reached the first door in the narrow hall. In the first room was the living room which again sat our two black leather seats and a large television in the far corner of the room. My mind was almost able to see the usual debate of 'what to put on telly'. As usual I and my dad would have wanted to watch some science fiction or some murder investigation program where as my mum would have preferred to stay away from the gore and stick with her soaps. I think we both had our fair share of wins but it all seems silly now.

I continued across the hall until I came to the many steps which then led to the second floor. As my mind still had the exact memory of the steps my feet did their usual quick shuffle up the many steps causing my feet to again be wondering across the landing. 

My feet wandered across the brown carpet of the landing which my mum had always hated but never got round to changing. They continued to wonder then I reached the door on the far end of the landing after my arm pushed on the usual stiff door I was once again back in the only room I could ever truly call mine.

The soles of my shoes began tap against the wooden flooring of my room as I headed across the floor until I was once again sat comfy at the edge of my bed. I moved my big feet out the way as I ducked beneath my bed pulling out a medium sized box which was covered in a collage of photos, sequins and well practically anything my mum could find that was glittery. I couldn't help but smile with the sight of this box as inside seemed to be the most import thing I now had left.

Inside the box were small little treasures of my life. You know the usual things. Photos of any and every occasions, there was always going to be the embarrassing photos of me with when young with really cheesy smiles but I spouse it was always my dad's goal to get photos that would only embarrass me latter and this just made me love him more. There were the little objects like the things we had brought from holiday which always caused the memories to flood back to me but there were mostly just photos.

A tear slipped itself from my eye as I flipped through the photos that again sat in my hands. The memories poured back into my mind as they had become lost just like the picture and just like my once perfect family. They were all destroyed so those photos became to be the only thing holding onto my past.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he slowly entered the room then careful sat at the edge of my bed next to me. "There was a fire. Eyewitnesses said they saw strange metal flying creatures shooting laser everywhere, where as the police report just says house fire" I explained still looking down at the picture I held in my hand.

The photo was a picture of me with my parents on my fourteenth birthday, which came to be my last birthday with us all together. It was positioned so they all cuddled around hugging me tight with my dad's hand reaching out so he was able to take the picture as well as been it the photo. As usual I wore my cheeky grin which I never really grew out of. I just lost it the same as I lost my home.

"Where were you when it happened?" he wondered with his eye watching me as I could felt his stare. "At school".

They allowed me to go through the whole day of me thinking everything was normal and them knowing it was never going to be normal ever again. After school had finished I was told to go to the head teacher's office. The second I entered I got stares from my form tutor and head teacher. They just watched me they didn't say anything. They left all the speaking to Miss Hart, my social worker.

"I spouse your happy with this, because it was since then the dreams had started" I explained wiping my tear then looking up at Jack trying to look my usual confident self. "No, of course I'm not" he insisted with his arm slowly cuddling around me as if trying to confute me.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for any readers and again please comment. I would love to hear from you. **

**It was kinder of a point piece form the Doctor Who side but I thought something along those lines where needed to explain Lila as a character. Tell me what you thought. Thank you x**


End file.
